


Buzz

by slof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic in October cause why not, Fluff, Gifts, Idk tags who does, M/M, Matsukawa is a closeted romantic wbk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slof/pseuds/slof
Summary: Even though he's sick, Hanamaki still wants to play the little game of hide and seek for Christmas
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26
Collections: Matsuhana Fluff Week 2020





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Holidays; taking care of the other “Can I borrow your sweater? It smells like you.”

The worst. Takahiro felt the absolute worst. His nose was running, his body was cold, but at the same time, he was sweating, his throat was in desperate need of some water. He coughed, a scratch in his throat that burned. The sick man wrapped a hand around his throat and wondered when his fingertips would grow magic and heal himself.

Though he wasn’t an angel, or a witch, or a -- whatever else has mystical powers. He was a human with a stupid cold. 

  
  


Issei bumped open the bedroom door with his hip. He carried a tray with a bowl and a cup, stepping into the room with a smile on his face for the other bundled in the comforters on the bed. Making his way over, Issei sat on the bed and carefully placed the tray on Takahiro’s lap.

“This sucks,” Takahiro muttered. “Not your cooking. I’m grateful for that.” Issei chuckled, and he reached over. His fingertips brushed back the light brown bangs before he placed the back of his hand to his forehead. Takahiro leaned over his lap to glance into the cup, and he pulled the blanket a little more over his shoulders. 

“Soup,” Issei said. “I’m sorry,” he apologized quietly. He had his eyes kept on Takahiro watching as he stared down into the bowl.

“Not your fault,” Takahiro said. “ _ I’m _ sorry that you have to take care of me,” he said. He reached over and grabbed Issei’s hand, brushing his thumb over his knuckles. His hands were big and rough, and usually, Takahiro would have to cage one of Issei’s in both of his hands just to hold his. “You only get one Christmas break a year,” he added quietly. 

“I don’t mind it,” Issei said with a shrug. 

“You don’t have to lie.”

“I’m not.”

Takahiro glared at him, and Issei smiled instead. He reached forward and pressed a kiss to Takahiro’s forehead.

“You’re going to get sick,” Takahiro mumbled.

“Only if you kiss me.” Takahiro gave him a frown. With a sigh, Issei reached forward and brushed his bangs from his face again. “Get some rest after you eat.”

“Fine,” Takahiro grumbled. He lifted the spoon and had a spoonful. Color lifted into his face and Takahiro’s shoulders slugged. “You’re the best,” he said. 

“I know,” Issei said. He stood up, gave Takahiro’s forehead one more kiss, and left the bedroom for him to eat.

  
  


Issei felt bad with his boyfriend sick in the other room. He knew he loved the winter holiday. The cold made it so he could snuggle up in blankets, touch Issei’s thighs with his feet to make the other hiss from the freezing toes, cozy up under the other to wrap his arms around him. There was always hot chocolate, popcorn, and movies on Christmas eve. They’d stay up all night for right when it hit twelve AM to jump up and get their routine going. 

He wanted to do it this year, but he wasn’t sure if Takahiro would be up for it. Of course, he’d want to do it, but did he have enough strength for it?

Knowing and doing the routine they had for the past seven years (this year would mark their eighth) including high school, he knew it was the highlight of Takahiro’s holidays. Hanging out with Issei, being close to him, getting to play the game they made up in their first year. So, with that, Issei would try everything he could to make it like the last years.

He got the popcorn ready, the hot chocolate made, the movie set up on a laptop instead of the big TV screen. Carrying all the things on a tray (yes, even the laptop), he carried it to the bedroom. Softly, he knocked on the door and waited for a response. 

“Come in.”

Issei opened the door and stepped in. He looked at Takahiro on the bed and gave him a smile. “Hey,” he called out.

“You’re joking,” Takahiro said, and he smiled as he pulled himself to sit up. Issei walked over and set the tray on Takahiro’s lap. He headed back over to the light switch and shut it off, closed the door, and then he rushed to the other side of the bed. Issei crawled in next to Takahiro and kissed his cheek before grabbing the laptop and opening it to the movie. “I love you so much,” Takahiro mumbled.

“I know. I love you too,” Issei chuckled. He grabbed his own cup of hot chocolate and played the movie. It was a smaller screen they had than usual, but still, Takahiro seemed pleased with it. He cuddled up to Issei’s side and held his own drink.

They got around twenty minutes into the movie. Their hot chocolates were almost finished, the bowl of popcorn was half empty. Takahiro sat up earning a raised eyebrow from Issei. He placed the cup on the nightstand and looked over to him.

“Hey,” he said. Issei looked away from the movie to catch his eye. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust, a blink or two and he could make out the grey-green eyes. “Can I borrow your sweater?” Takahiro asked quietly. “It smells like you,” he whispered. 

“Wow,” Issei said as he pushed the laptop down his lap. “You are so—”

“Don’t say it—”

“Adorable.”

“Nevermind. Don’t give me it. Eat shit.”

Issei grinned, and he slipped the sweater off from his back, sitting up straight off the headboard to get it off. He turned toward Takahiro and forced it over his boyfriend’s head, tugging it down. Takahiro pushed his head through the hoodie and pulled it down, slipping his arms through the sleeves. He grabbed the collar and lifted it to his face, breathing it in with a sigh before he let himself fall back against Issei’s side.

They moved back to watching the movie, and Takahiro was getting tired a lot quicker than he normally would’ve. Usually, the two would be able to stay up a little past three before passing out, but Takahiro was already dozing off and it wasn’t even twelve yet.

Issei noticed, and he ran his fingers through the other’s hair. “Go to sleep,” he mumbled. 

“No,” Takahiro said. “No, I wanna play the game.” He nuzzled his face into Issei’s side. “How much more time?”

“Ten minutes.”

“I can last. Just shh.”

Issei sighed but let him. If Takahiro passed out, he passed out. If not, they’d play.

Surprisingly, the sick one lasted. He checked his phone and let out a gasp, reaching forward and slamming the laptop shut. The room turned dark from the light missing, and Takahiro was quick to turn on his phone flashlight. It seemed as if the sickness slipped from him when the day switched from Christmas Eve to Christmas. 

“Come on,” he said and tugged on Issei’s arm. “Get up, let’s go.”

  
  


Issei and Takahiro stood in the living room, a timer set on their phone, and ready to start.

“Do you want a handicap?” Issei asked with a grin.

“Fuck you,” Takahiro said, and he sniffled, rubbing his nose on the sleeve. He stared down at it with wide eyes once he remembered it was Issei’s and passed him a fake, innocent smile once he realized what he had done. “I’ll wash it.” With a sigh and a light smile, Issei rolled his eyes.

“Ready?” Issei asked as he leaned down and hovered his finger over the timer starter. Takahiro nodded, and he took a cheating step back. “ _ Go. _ ”

Takahiro bolted out of the room, and he headed into the spare one. He began to check everywhere. Under the bed, in the closet, in the cabinets, in the dresser. He found nothing in the room and turned to leave.

In the hallway, he bumped into Issei. Quite literally, but he didn’t fall to his feet. Issei grabbed his wrist to stop himself from falling back. In his weakened state, he would be sure to be knocked to his ass.

“Find it yet?” Issei asked with a grin. 

“No. Shut up. Did  _ you _ find it yet?”

“No.”

“Good.” Takahiro shoved his shoulder and moved past him. “I hope you never do.”

Takahiro’s next spot he checked, which was where he hid Issei’s treasure he was supposed to be finding, was the bathroom. He moved aside the curtains, of course, the shower was too easy. Takahiro checked the medicine cabinet, it’d be pretty ironic for Issei to hide it there. He looked behind the toilet, thank god it wasn’t there or that’d just be gross. 

Takahiro gave up in the bathroom since there weren't many spots to check, and he turned for the door.

Then he noticed the unlocked window.

He raised an eyebrow and walked over to it. Grabbing the bottom of it, Takahiro lifted it up and looked outside. There it was. Sitting on the window sill to the side was a small, wrapped present. He grinned and reached out, grabbing the box and pulling it inside before he closed the window.

With a satisfied smile on his face, Takahiro headed into the living room and plopped down on the couch. The timer was still counting down with a minute left. He picked up the blanket and pulled it over his shoulders, slipping his feet underneath him as he sunk into the cushions.

He heard a groan from the hallway and looked over, watching as Issei walked into the living room empty-handed.

“You’re joking,” Issei muttered.

“Did you find yours?” Takahiro asked even though he knew the answer.

“I never do.” Issei crossed his arms. “Are you gonna tell me where mine was?”

“Say the score.”

Issei sighed. “Zero to eight.”

Takahiro laughed. “On top of the medicine cabinet.”

In a few minutes, Issei was back in the living room with a small, wrapped box. He sat next to Takahiro and faced him, turning it over in his hands as he stared down at it.

“This isn’t a ring, right? You’re not proposing?”

“No,” Takahiro said, rolling his eyes. “No, that’s your job.”

“How is proposing my job?”

“I dunno,” Takahiro said with a shrug. “Open it,” he said. With a sigh, Issei began to unwrap the present. He was left with a small box that opened up  _ like _ a ring box.

“Okay, are you sure it's not—”

“Yes, I’m sure. I wouldn’t propose on Christmas,” Takahiro said as he rolled his eyes. “That’s basic. Just open it.”

Issei flipped open the box.

“What?” He mumbled. Issei pulled out the folded piece of paper and set the box in his lap. He began to unfold it all the way until— “You’re kidding,” he said through a chuckle. 

“I found it while going through my old stuff,” Takahiro admitted. “And we promised we weren’t going to go expensive this year, so an old piece of paper.”

It wasn’t just an  _ ‘old piece of paper’ _ though. It was more than that. A saved piece of paper from eight years ago when they were in their first year. It was filled with terrible handwriting and arrows. It started a  _ ‘hi’ _ in the corner, an arrow led to another  _ ‘hi’ _ , another arrow led to a  _ ‘how are you, sexy?’ _ , and another led to a  _ ‘pretty good, sexy. Hbu?’ _ . It kept going, a conversation led with arrows scattered around the page, looped through others arrows, and they both had made their next message unnecessarily far away from the last. In the box were more, each of them dated with a date that they wrote them on. They always had conversations during class their first year up until that Christmas that year when both of their parents had invested in phones.

The silly means of communication ended, but that didn’t mean that Takahiro tossed the notes.

“These are so—”

“Stupid.”

“Yeah,” Issei said with a laugh. "I can't believe you kept these," he said. "You are so in love with me." Takahiro slapped him with a laugh, and it reminded him of his sore throat. He cleared his throat. Issei noticed, and he nodded toward the box in Takahiro's hands. “Alright, idiot, open yours now.”

Takahiro grinned and didn’t hesitate to unwrap his. The box was a lot prettier than the one he gave Issei. It looked expensive.

“Issei, we  _ promised _ —”

“I know, but you were feeling sick, and I’ve had this in mind for a while, and it wasn’t  _ that _ expensive—”

“How much?”

“No.”

“Why not?” Takahiro glared.

“Because if I tell you how much then you won’t open it.”

“Fine,” Takahiro gave in. 

With a deep sigh, he opened the box. He turned his head at it and raised an eyebrow. A black band — was that a bracelet?  He picked it up and held it up, turning it over. It was kind of heavy —heavier than how a bracelet should be.

“What is it?” He asked.

Issei smiled, and he reached out, plucking it from Takahiro’s grab. He softly grabbed his wrist and put his arm out, unlatching the bracelet and putting it on Takahiro's wrist. Pinching the bracelet’s side, Issei turned it on, and a small part of the screen went from black to grey. A straight, light blue line ran across the screen.

“Again, what is it?” Takahiro repeated. Issei held up his wrist in response and pushed back the long sleeve shirt to show his wrist. The same bracelet. He tapped the grey screen on his wrist in a pattern, and soon enough, Takahiro felt the same pattern buzzing on his wrist. 

“So that, in a way, we can always be connected, you know?” Issei asked. “If we’re not together but want to let the other person know we’re there, you can just tap a pattern and let the other know you’re there,” he explained. “We can come up with codes and shit or whatever—”

Takahiro leaned forward, grabbing Issei’s face and pulling him into a kiss. Issei’s hand grabbed his shoulder in surprise, but he kissed back and chuckled against the other’s lips.

“Oh, shit,” Takahiro quickly said as he pulled away. “You’re gonna get sick.”

Issei shrugged. “Worth it.”

“I love you.” Takahiro glanced back down at the device on his wrist. He tapped it three times, and soon enough, Issei felt the buzzing on his wrist. It was sweet and cute, but at the same time, it was also pretty amusing to tap. “Go wash your mouth though and clean your whole face. I don’t want you getting sick.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Issei said with a groan as he stood up. He kissed Takahiro on the head and ran his fingers loosely through the other's hair before he walked down the hallway to the bathroom.

There was a sudden buzz on his wrist, and Takahiro looked down at it. The light blue line wiggled on the screen with the vibration, and Takahiro found himself smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @mattsuhana
> 
> I RUSHED FINISHING THIS IM SORRY


End file.
